


Experimenting

by Schediaphilia



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Choking, Collars, Dominant Morty, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Submissive Rick, Vibrators, erotic asphyxiation, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty's developed a bit of a crush and Rick tries to discourage him. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

It was a rainy, humid summer night, the sound of machinery filling up the small garage.

Rick was tired of it. Tired of a lot of thing. Tired of the sweat on his brow, the perspiration running down his neck, the tightness of his clothes, the lingering taste of just-polished-off-whiskey on his breath. He found it difficult to act kindly- not that he ever did- and found himself lashing out passively at the young boy peering over the Transductor Inducer he was troubleshooting.

“Morty, stop looking over my god damn shoulder. What? You read over people's shoulders, Morty? You a fucking shoulder reader?” Rick didn’t even have to turn his head to know the boy was shaking his head, likely confused.

“A-aw… geez… I’m sorry, Rick,” Morty’s nervous voice rung out farther behind him than he’d expected, the kid must’ve backed off.

Rick considered taunting him further but reminded himself the kid hadn’t done anything to warrant it. He wasn’t the nicest guy but even he recognized when he was being unreasonable, and this damn heat was making him irritable.

“Wh-wh-what’s wrong with the… the thingy?” Morty asked.

Rick rolled his eyes, “The ‘thingy’, as you so eloquently,” Rick paused to burp, “Called it, is a Transductor Inducer, Morty.” His voice contained a bit too much of a bite, only increasing as he continued, “Do you know what a Transductor Inducer even does, Morty?”

He could nearly feel Morty shaking his head.

“It induces transductors, allowing me to ionize plutonic quartz, which is very valuable to my work, Morty,” he didn’t know why he was bothering explaining it to the kid. He knew he earnestly tried his best to keep up but… Morty left a lot to be desired in his memory recall.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Morty responded with such fake interest it grated on Rick’s nerves.

“Yeah, that’s _cool_ , Morty,” Rick sarcastically grumbled.

The air tensed slightly. Rick sighed, knowing what was coming before the kid even said anything.

“M-man, Rick? Wh-wh-what crawled up your ass? I’m just- just trying to talk to you, you don’t have to treat me like-like a- like someone not worth talking to, y’know?”

Rick put his face in his hands for a moment. He reminded himself he brought this upon himself, not only Morty’s anger, but his dreadful lack of cheap whiskey.

“Yeah, I know, Morty,” Rick found himself saying as he rose, making a beeline for his daughter’s well-stocked liquor cabinet. Morty followed behind him indignantly, forcing Rick to continue. Rick groaned openly as he passed into the living room, trying to ignore the occupants watching some less than impressive sci-fi horror flick.

“So what if I’m a bit testy, Morty? Maybe I don’t want to be surrounded by teenage hormones all day.”

“That doesn’t mean you got- got- have to take it out on me, man,” Morty grumbled from the living room as Rick looked for something suitable. The cheapest drink with the highest proof would do.

“Whoa, are you and Grandpa Rick fighting?” Summer asked, as if surprised.

“Ah, n-no, not really…” Morty responded while Rick took a gulp of vodka he’d found. Yeah, that’d do, he supposed.

“Well, hurry up and make up already. We already have enough drama in the house with Mom and Dad,” Summer continued, sounding frustrated, not that Rick could blame her.

“Whoa, hey- are we really _that bad_?” Jerry asked, mouth full of something. Probably popcorn. Rick began his trek back to the garage, bottle in hand.

“Yeah, Dad,” Summer answered petulantly, “You guys really are _that bad_.”

Jerry made a groaning noise at that. Rick noticed Beth wasn’t around. He smirked, the perfect time to dig his claws into the least favorite person in the household.

“Where’s Beth? Out cheating with that hotter and younger coworker of hers?” He didn’t even have to look to hear Jerry getting riled up.

“No, I’ll have you know, she’s working late. Apparently there was a house call at a rich woman’s house,” Jerry replied, sounding all too smug despite the insecurity lingering under his voice.

“Aw, what a shame, Jerry. And to think, you’d finally- you’d finally fulfill your destiny of being a cuckold.”

Well, that was enough of that.

“Hey, I am not a-” Jerry paused, “Whatever you just said.”

Idiot. Well, back to work.

As he walked out he heard Jerry turn to Summer, “What’s a cuckold?”

“Oh my god, Dad, just stop.”

It wasn’t until he was back into the garage that found a voice behind him, “Uh-uhm hey Rick?”

“Yeah, Morty?”

“What’s a- a cuckold?”

Rick turned to Morty as if debating letting him on his joke, realizing he probably wouldn’t appreciate it. Then he decided fuck it.

“It’s someone whose spouse is getting banged by some-someone else cause they can’t satisfy them.”

“Ugh, gross, Rick!”

Rick shrugged, a small smile as he tipped back a gulp of warmth.

“Just sayin’ it how it is, Morty.”

He sat back down, placing the bottle next to him on the floor, eyeing the box on the work table. He had been fiddling with it for hours with no luck and was beginning to lose patience.

“You don’t- you don’t really think my mom is…. Y’know… do you?”

Rick considered fucking with him but decided Morty sounded too genuinely concerned. So he decided to answer honestly, no use sugarcoating a broken marriage.

“Fuck if I know, Morty. Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Then uhm… Why do you say stuff like, like that? To my dad… I mean…”

“‘Cause he’s a jackass, Morty, and he needs to be knocked down a few pegs.”

“Oh…”

Rick was glad they’d moved past their little spat, though Morty still didn’t seem thrilled with him right now.

“So, uh…”

Rick paused momentarily. Great, Morty was going to ask something. Okay, don’t act like too much of a dick. He was already pushing it as is. He tried to focus back in on the task at hand, hoping to multitask.

“Do you remember uhm… When we were in that- in that weird scenario a while ago?”

“You’re gonna need to be-” Rick took a gulp of the bottle, not caring if he got blackout drunk tonight, “You’re gonna need to be more specific, Morty. I mean, that describes like- like most of our adventures.”

“Uhm… well… you know… when we went into people’s dream and it was kind of- kind of like Inception but weirder?”

Rick found himself curious as to where this was headed, though he didn’t voice it.

“Yeah?”

“When we were in the… y’know…” Morty seemed to be struggling to put it into words, “Sex dungeon… place…”

Rick froze, remembering it quite vividly. Where was he going with this? He really hoped he wasn’t about to hear an incestuous confession about Summer, Rick would probably have to kinkshame him. Besides, it’d be unrequited, it’d never work, Morty would just end up in tears and alone.

“You uh… you seemed kind of eager to- to uhm… do stuff.”

Oh thank god.

“Wow, you ugh, you really had me worried for a second there Morty,” Rick admitted, noticing how much he was sweating, “But, what do you mean?”

“Well, it-it seemed like it was only a few minutes and you were all- all dressed up… in weird stuff…” Morty was mumbling.

Rick sighed, relaxing. Okay, he could handle a good healthy chat on BDSM.

“I just figured, since we had all that time anyway, why not enjoy it,” Rick shrugged, turning to face Morty.

Morty’s face was red, he was looking at his shoes.

“Besides, don’t you watch porn, Morty?”

“Y-yeah but I’ve-I’ve never seen anything like-”

“Then you’re not watching the right stuff,” Rick admonished with a small smile.

“I thought you’d figure out by now your grandpa is into some- some really kinky shit.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Morty’s hands are fiddling, “It kind of looked… fun.”

Rick paused, unsure how to take that. So the kid was curious? Couldn’t blame him. He bet he could find an intro book, a safeword never a bad idea for newbies and-

“I’ve never really seen- I mean I’ve… you… looked…”

“Just what are you getting at, Morty?” Rick was afraid of where this was headed. It seemed Morty’s interest was more than vicarious.

“This- this is going to sound weird but, I kind of… Want to see you like that again, you- you know?”

Rick raised his hands.

“Sorry, Morty, I didn’t want to to do this.”

Morty looked up, curious and surprised by the suddenly stern voice Rick put on.

“But I’m kinkshaming you. Seriously, are you _nuts_?”

Morty blustered.

Rick didn’t want to make the kid into some sort of weird self-hating sexual deviant, so he couldn’t be too harsh on him, but for once Rick had to be the adult and put this to a stop. Immediately.

“We-well I mean… I liked seeing you… like that… I don’t know if it’s… a…” Morty stopped for longer than natural, “a s-s-sex thing…”

“Oh, yeah, so you’re saying you want to see me tied up but in a totally non-sexual way, right? You wanna see me fucked in a non-sexual way too, while we’re at it?”

Morty was bright red.

“Well….”

Morty seemed to be backing down, which was good. He didn’t have to scar the kids blooming, albeit surprisingly deviant, sexuality too much either.

“Kind of?” Morty answered.

Rick’s mouth fell into a hard frown.

“If- if you want to- I, mean.” Morty added quickly.

Okay, he had tried being nice. Just go out straight, reject him. If he didn’t nip this in the bud, it’d just bloom into some fucked-up-shit even Rick didn’t really want to deal with.

“And just why would I want to do that, _Morty_? Do you think I’m going to- I’mma get off to some barely pubescent dork stepping on my dick, huh?”

Just insult him enough to get him to realize it’s a bad idea.

Or that’s what he’d hoped. Instead, Morty’s ears twitched, eyes looking up at Rick’s, Morty shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Look, Morty. I can’t even be bothered to go over the hundreds of reasons why this is a bad idea.”

Be flippant, act like it doesn’t bother you.

“In the dream you had a hun-hundred reasons not to too, I-I mean we were going to die if we didn’t-”

“That was _different_ , Morty,” Rick stressed, not liking the fact he was being talked into a corner by a horny teen who didn’t know better, “Besides,” he changed the subject, “What even brought this on? I thought you were pissed at me five seconds about and now you’re- now you’re acting like you want to fuck me up the ass or something, Morty.”

“I… I’ve been thinking about it… I guess.”

Oh… oh shit, so Rick wasn’t nipping this in the bud at all. No wonder he was finding it so hard to, he was dealing with a crush that’d been let sit too long. Morty was staring at his shoes, fiddling with his thumbs, shaking slightly in place. The fact he wanted to dominate, or at least see Rick dominated, was laughable to say the least. The kid probably didn’t have any idea what he was even asking for, his teenage hormones confusing him with sexual memories of people he shouldn’t be sexualizing. Man, Rick was glad he wasn’t a teenager.

Though…

If he had been thinking about it, in that context, since then… That’d be half a year… That’s a heck of a long time to have a stupid crush. Meaning it’d be all that harder to stamp it out.

“If you really- really think I’d be so bad at it- why don’t…” Rick considered the kid in front of him, who was struggling to get out his thought, “Why don’t we do it once? So I- so I know it’s such a bad idea and all.”

“Oh yeah, nice try M-OUuuGh-rty. Like I’m going to fall for that one.”

“Well-well it’s just- you’re acting like I’d be terrible at it- so why don’t you just prove me wrong?”

Rick narrowed his eyes, trying not to be egged on. Though, if it went terribly for Morty, it’d probably sour this weird crush he has developing… Short of therapy, which Rick generally frowned upon, it would be the easiest solution.

“Fine, Morty.”

Morty looked like he was ready to begin arguing before his eyes slid up to his, “Wait, what?”

“I said fine. So what do you want to do to me?”

“Oh, oh-oh-oh-uhm, I mean- this-this isn’t really fair I don’t-I don’t really know anything to-”

“Then study up and come back to me,” Rick rolled his eyes. He turned his back to the teen to show he was done with talking, more than a little annoyed and slightly concerned.

“Oh… Okay… Uhm…” Morty’s voice got farther away as Morty neared the garage door.

“See you, uh, l-later.”

“Mmhm.”

The door closed behind Morty. Rick pulled at his shirt collar. It was too damn hot, and the sound of rain was getting on his nerves. But he had nothing better to do so he returned to his work.

 

“You see that, Morty? Ionized plutonic quartz.”

“Wow! You-you were really struggling but li-like always you pulled through, huh?”

“You know it, Morty!”

They shared a good laugh.

It had been a few days since the rainy, stuffy, awkward, night. Morty hadn’t brought it up again and Rick took it as a sign the kid had lost his nerve. That, or it was a weird fever dream he had. But he doubted it, considering Morty kept throwing nervous glances at him for no reason throughout breakfast.

Well, Rick was happy to never discuss it again if Morty was. And besides, there were bigger things at hand, like this shiny new ionized plutonic quartz he could break down and use as an extra efficient fuel. He spent the rest of the evening converting some ionized plutonic quartz into fuel, working well into the night.

Hearing Morty walk in, Rick checked his watch. 12AM.

“I’m just about done, you can head to bed, Morty,” Rick waved his hand without looking at him.

“Uhm, ac-actually… Rick… I uhm…”

Oh boy, here it comes. And just when he had convinced himself it had, in fact, been a fever dream too.

“I decided what I wanted to- what I-”

“Fine. Go to my room and wait. I’ll be in… whenever I feel like,” Rick grumbled, not looking forward to this but not too concerned. The kid couldn’t even talk about what he wanted to do, Rick doubted he could dominate anyone, much less Rick-fucking-Sanchez. No sweat.

“Gee-geez, really?”

“Yes, really. What the big deal?”

“Well-well it’s just-” Morty seemed even more nervous than normal, which was saying something, “us-usually no ones- no one’s allowed in your room.” Rick could hear Morty gulp from a foot away, which made him roll his eyes.

“I hardly think a room is any concern when you’re about to ream your grandpa, _Morty_ ,” Rick grumbled, making sure to sound as dismissive and intimidating as possible.

“Oh… Good-good point. Uhm… I’ll… see you…”

The door clicked behind Morty. Rick sighed, surprised Morty hadn’t noticed he’d finished crushing the pile he had been working on while they were talking. Well, that only gave him time to get drunk, and hopefully a bad case of whiskey dick.

Walking out of the garage, he heard Morty walking click the door to his room closed already. He could heard Jerry and Beth arguing about something- as if it even mattered- and he tried not to grind his teeth at the sound of Jerry’s obnoxious voice.

“Well, if you were a real surgeon-”

“I _am_ a real surgeon, Jerry!”

Rick twitched, opening the fridge and downing a half finished beer he found. This old argument again, and to make it worse, they were getting louder.

“I raised kids and went to _school,_ Jerry!”

Rick snarled, for someone who bitched so often about how his wife wasn’t a “real surgeon”, he sure was untalented, useless, and idiotic. Not that it was any of Rick’s business, but he wouldn’t really feel that bad to see Jerry go after their inevitable divorce. And really, at this point, it was inevitable.

He threw the bottle into the bin and searched for something harder, wondering if he was making the right decision. Well, of course he wasn’t. Even he knew that. But it’d get Morty off his back, and that was good enough. He was sure the kid would give up not even five minutes in. He sighed, putting the bottle of whatever-it-was back into the fridge, having drained a good portion. Bourbon, maybe? Well, whatever, that was probably enough.

He stood in front of his door, pausing at the handle. He considered telling Morty to fuck off, that he’d change his mind- but that’d make him look like a coward. He narrowed his eyes. He turned the handle, pushing his way in, making sure to tap the small round button to the left of his door after entering. There was a sharp crack as the sound barrier was temporarily broken as the device began its work. He could always count on his sound regulator. He locked the door, surprised Morty hadn’t said something stupid by now. He turned around to face him.

Morty was sitting on his bed, in his t-shirt and jeans, sock clad feet rubbing nervously on the floor. Rick would see from there we was hard, which made him frown, making it that much more real to him. It was then a thought struck him. What if. What if Morty didn’t fuck this up? He hadn’t considered that.

What if he enjoyed it?

...Well, he’d have to kinkshame himself, first of all… But… Rick was never one to deny hedonism. Not that the kid was going to do well. Rick was certain he’d back out as soon as he presented- Rick pulled out his bottom drawer, waving Morty over- his “collection”.

“Oh, oh wow, Rick. You have lots of-lots of… things.” Morty’s eyes were going over everything.

Rick shrugged off his lab coat, uncaring as it hit the floor. Rick was reminded of the rainy night from before, it was… too hot in here. He kicked off his shoes, aware of his sweat sticking to his skin.

“So, just what did you have in mind, Morty?”

Morty was peering over the tools. Nipple clamps, nipple suckers, various collars, various dildos, a few vibrators, different kinds of lubricant, several different gags… Rick had to admit he lost track of his own collection sometime.

“That’s-that’s a secret.”

Rick snorted, “Oh yeah? Oh man, I just can’t wait,” Rick replied sarcastically, sitting on his bed.

Rick’s eyes followed Morty’s hands, running over the collar. Rick found himself swallowing, cursing the heat again. Morty’s eyes met Rick’s.

“Uhm can you- can you-”

“Jesus, Morty. _Can I_? Don’t ask if I can, make me do it,” Rick was annoyed already, pleased by the way Morty trembled a bit.

“Get naked.”

Okay, he hadn’t expected that. It seemed Rick’s surprise had shown since Morty covered his mouth, “Oh-oh-oh geez I’m sorry- I-”

“No, no- It’s fine. I didn’t think you had it in you,” Rick answered earnestly.

Morty relaxed, “Oh, okay, g-good… Uhm… do you want a… safe word?”

Rick snickered, like he’d need one. He figured he’d humor him. “Tea cup.”

Morty nodded.

“S-so uhm… get… get out of your clothes,” Morty tried to command to the best of his ability. Seemed Rick’s surprise had knocked the sudden dominance out of him.

Rick pulled off his sweater, aware of the eyes on him as he did so. It wasn’t like he’d been asked to do it sexily, so he did it as haphazardly as possible. Even so, he found his grandson’s eyes glued to chest as the sweater joined his coat on the ground. The stare only intensified as Rick unbuttoned his pants, making him hesitate.

Okay, don’t pussy out. Whatever you do, don’t pussy out.

He pushed off his pants and briefs in one fell sweep, revealing his skinny legs and most importantly-

He heard a small gasp and smirked.

“Like- like what you see, Morty?”

Morty didn’t answer, just shook in place a bit, playing with the collar nervously in his hands.

“On- on your knees,” Morty ordered softly.

Rick hummed, following the order, trying to appear bored as Morty approached with the collar. Rick’s eyes caught the dim light shining off the surface, realizing it was the choke-collar. Rick wondered if Morty knew it’s use as he allowed his temporary master to collar him, obediently bowing his head as Morty clasped it around him, pulling experimentally on the leash.

The slight pull caused the collar to tighten around his throat and Rick… was surprised to feel turned on by that. He really was. He shouldn’t be turned on so easily by his grandson collaring him. He really shouldn’t. Maybe he should kinkshame himself even if- no, _when_ Morty gives up.

Rick looked up at Morty. Morty seemed to be taking in the image, looking at his hand, the collar, then Rick again, as if not comprehending his newfound power. “W-wow…”  Morty mumbled.

“What?” Rick grunted, a little annoyed at the staring.

“You look- you look great,” Morty answered, sounding thrilled.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“If you- if you want it to be,” Morty shrugged.

Morty seemed to shake himself out of his trance, looking back at the drawer, then back at Rick, seemingly trying to form a plan. Morty descended into the drawer again, this time retrieving a silk cloth.

Rick allowed Morty to blindfold him with it without protest. Despite in darkness, he felt the collar tighten slightly, then a little harder. Rick’s eyes narrowed behind the blindfold. Morty definitely knew what the collar was used for. Maybe he’d underestimated the kid. He blinked at the dim light as Morty pulled the blindfold up.

“So-sorry, uhm, can you get on the-” Morty froze for a second, “Get on the- the bed.”

Rick sighed, following the command, flopping onto his back. He wasn’t surprised when Morty came over wielding bondage tape.

“Get the order mixed up, or something?” Rick muttered as Morty bound his hands to his bed posts.

“N-no. I wanted to see you… see you in it first.”

Rick grunted in reply as the blindfold slipped back over his eyes. The collar tightened again, harder than before. Rick found himself struggling to breathe a bit, but more concerned was the way his body was responding to the situation.

The the collar released, he felt the leash be put down. Oh- shit. Hands were running over his nipples, rubbing them between fingers.

“Jesus, Morty…”

Morty seemed to pause for a moment, maybe thinking the exclamation was of unwanted pain. But then he continued again, gently urging Rick’s nipples to hardness. He was getting rougher, lightly scraping the side of his nail as his rubbed them. Cold plastic clamped down suddenly, making Rick jump.

Rick would feel Morty carefully adjusting the the clamp, pulling experimentally-

“Oh, fuck…”

Shit. Rick wanted to cover his own mouth, hide his growing erection. The right clamp was tightened and- he pulled on the chain again. Rick was breathing hard, trying to ignore his cock twitch and Morty fiddled with the clamps, rolling his sensitive nipples in their bondage.

There were hands on his thighs and Rick opened them subconsciously, pleased when he felt hands rub up and down his inner thighs. Rick let Morty push his legs, hiking them up to bend, as Morty grabbed something on the bed- a pop noise. A container of lube.

“Mmmmmmm,” Rick couldn’t stop himself as he purred at the feeling of Morty’s fingers applying lube to his dick, starting from the base and working up the shaft in a slow, steady stroke.

Rick realized at this moment, he had fucked up. But he wasn’t going to be the one who backed down. He shook when he felt gentle a gentle finger pushing inside his entrance, searching. God, what the hell had the kid _watched_? He’d have to ask later, it must be some good- shit! He bucked up when his finger brushed hard against his prostate.

Morty noticed, applying pressure there, pumping slowly, slipping another finger in.

“Y-yeah, you like that?”

Rick’s heart jumped, fluttering in his chest as Morty’s fingers drove into him.

“Yeah,” Rick moaned.

He heard Morty gulp as he pulled his fingers out. He felt the plastic of a toy against his entrance, pushing in slowly. Rick let out a long, low groan as it easily entered him to it’s fullest extent. He recognized the shape, a curved vibrator. Oh man, Rick had fucked up. But he found himself unable to care when the vibrator was switched on, Morty moving it around inside of him.

Rick shook, breathing hard, pulling at his bounds. This felt way too good. This felt _way too good_. His head flung back onto the pillow when Morty found what he was looking for… and holy shit he was just going to leave it there, vibrating on his-

“Ffffuck! Morty!” Rick gasped, bucking up, struggling. Just as he began to calm down the damn kid put it up a level higher.

“Mmmmmm- mmm Morty…” Rick moaned incoherently when Morty pulled on the chain on the nipple clamps.

“Fucking… oh my God…” Rick moaned quietly, bucking into the phantom stimulus inside him.

“You look… You look really… really good Rick…” Morty huffed out from somewhere near him, though he couldn’t place where exactly. “I could- I could watch you like this for-forever…”

Rick moaned at that, aware of the eyes watching him, watching him buck in pleasure and writhe. He blushed, almost ashamed of his behavior, but not really. His head slammed back as the vibrator was set on high.

“Shhhhit,” he whispered,  his arms and legs trembling, tightening around the boy who was between his legs. His breaths were coming out as whiny moans, unable to contain them, shuddering as Morty pulled on that damned chain again.

Then Morty began moving the vibrator.

“Oh- oh fuck-” Rick turned his head, breathing harshly, pulling hard on his bonds. Morty was gently tugging on the chain and pumping the vibrator in and out, and Rick was coming to his limit.

“Ohhhh… Ohhhh…. Fuck… Morty…” He moaned slow and low, voice rumbling in pleasure.

“N-need something, Rick?”

Shit, the bastard was going to make him beg. Not that he minded. In fact, just the thought of it made his cock throb, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“Let me cum,” Rick ground out, “please,” he added hastily, remembering the game he was playing.

Morty made a noise like he was debating it.

“Well, all right. I already jerked off awhile ago, anyway.”

 _Bastard_.

There was a sharp pull on his collar, the tautness of the leash shocking Rick more than the air loss. He would’ve sworn out if he could’ve made any noise beyond rasps when Morty angled the vibrator and started thrusting. Hard.

Shit- was the bastard seriously trying to make him cum just from his ass? As if he’d- okay on second thought- on second thought maybe he was succeeding- Ohhhh shit… He couldn’t get enough air, his body began to panic, he thrust his ass eagerly into Morty’s ministrations.

Rick tried to breathe in and couldn’t- he felt his cock twitch hard-

Streams of cum erupted from his dick, Morty thrusting all the while, albeit loosening his grip on the leash. Rick’s brain was mush, as he came down, moans finally falling out in dry rasps when Morty let up on the collar. There was a click as the vibrator was turned off and removed.

Rick was breathing hard, eyes elsewhere, brain feeling like lead. Rick twitched as a nipple clamp let go- a throb of pain running through his nipple as it was released. But he didn’t care too much considering how happy, heavy, and warm he felt at the moment. He gasped as the second one was removed. Finally, as Morty unraveled the bondage tape, Rick allowed his arms to fall to sides, exhausted. His mind was still coming back together as he allowed Morty to take off the blindfold.

He finally began forming coherent thought was the collar was removed.

“Jesus fucking _christ_ , Morty.” Rick said tiredly, as if exasperated.

Morty put the collar back into the drawer and fumbled with pulling his pants back up, “Wh-what?” He sounded worried.

“Where the _fuck_ did you learn how to do _that_ in three days?”

Morty rubbed the back of his head, “Oh, you know, the internet- and-and books and stuff, I guess.”

Rick found his eyes closing, exhaustion setting in. Rick moved over and patted the space next to him. He felt Morty’s eyes on him so he cracked an eye opened. The kid looked like a mess.

“What? You just- you molest me and can’t be assed to cuddle after?”

Morty blinked in confusion but then nodded, slipping next to him in the small bed.

Rick sighed, rubbing Morty’s hair.

Well, today hadn’t gone as planned.

Step one on the agenda for tomorrow: Kinkshame the _hell_ out of the both of them… and then figure out what the fuck to call. This. Whatever “this” was.

 


End file.
